Electronic devices provide various services such as audio and video call functions, information input and output functions, and data transmission and reception.
The electronic device uses a service of a corresponding vendor through a subscriber identity module (SIM) card. In this case, since the SIM card exists for each vendor, users inconveniently replace the SIM card to use the service of the corresponding vendor.
Accordingly, the users use an electronic device capable of employing a plurality of SIM cards. In this case, when the users use call, text, and data services, a process of determining which SIM card will be used is required.